I Hope It's Beautiful
by ForeverEponine
Summary: "What happens to you when you die?" For once, Enjolras doesn't know what to say.


**I Hope It's Beautiful**

Enjolras felt a wave of sorrow rush over him as Marius held the wounded girl in his arms. He recognized her face; she often came to the cafe, shadowing behind Pontmercy.

It never accord to Enjolras that an innocent girl could suffer such a dreadful fate.

It was painfully obvious that the bleeding girl was madly in love with Marius Pontmercy. Enjolras could tell by the way she constantly trailed him like a lost puppy, or even now, as she looked at him with near lifeless eyes.

Slowly, the entirety of the barricade had their undivided attention on the unusual pair. No one dared to go help. It was an unspoken fact that she would die in his arms, and they all knew it.

"And rain-" she said softly, her body shaking vigorously.

"And rain" Maris quietly cried.

"Will make the flowers-"

Marius repeated her words. She attempted to pull herself up to his lips, but her life fled her before it was possible.

"Grow" Marius finished for her, slowly beginning to sob.

A silence filled the barricade. All you could hear was the cries of Marius Pontmercy, over a young girl he simply used for his own benefit.

After a few more seconds of silence, Enjolras decided to step forward. Carefully, he pulled Marius away from the girl, scooped her lifeless body into his arms, and lay her to rest inside the caffe.

As he walked out, a certain sadness hit him. A girl had just lost her life at his barricade.

"Marius," Enjolras asked, approaching the boy. He was beginning to pull himself back together. "What was her name?"

"Éponine," Marius replied, wiping away a stray tear. "Her name was Éponine Thénardier. Her life was cold and dark, yet she was unafraid"

Enjolras easily recognized the surname. Her father was the lowest of the low. However, he decided not to make commentary on her poor family life, and just let it be. He nodded at Marius and walked into a small little burrow towards the left of the barricade.

He heard quiet, child like sobs ringing through a small box. Enjolras lifted the lid of the box to reveal a tear stricken Gavroche.

The poor boy looked awful. Covered in dirt and gunpowder, with it smeared around his face from crying. When the light it him, he made eye contact with Enjolras. His big blue eyes quickly attempted to dry themselves.

"Enjolras!" The child exclaimed. "What can I do for you?"

"Gavroche, are you okay?" Enjolras asked, clearly concerned.

"Yes" he lied.

"Then why have you been crying?" The older man asked him.

"Umm," Gavroche tried to come up with a worthy excuse. He got nothing. "I'm to old to be crying"

Enjolras was silent for a minute, but responded with "You're never to old to cry"

Another moment of silence.

"She was my sister" the child whispered.

Enjolras wasn't sure that he heard him right.

"Your sister?" He questioned.

Gavroche nodded his head, newly formed tears beginning to stream out of his eyes. Enjolras took instant pity on the boy.

He scooped Gavroche out from the inside of the box, and just held him for a moment.

"I'm sorry" Enjolras said, not entirely sure what he could say in this situation.

"Not your fault" Gavroche whispered.

Enjolras felt guilt rise over his body. It was entirely his fault. He allowed Éponine to ever come to the barricade. Hell, it was his barricade where she died.

Of course, Enjolras had no regrets over his barricade quite yet. They were helping the people of France, were they not?

Then again, how can they help the French if they're all dead?

"Enjolras?" Gavroche said in a hushed tone.

"Yes?"

"What happens when you die?"

For once, Enjolras didn't know what to say.

"Well, I think it depends on what you believe," he started to say. "Éponine is probably in a much better place right now"

"What if she isn't?" The boy questioned.

"I'm afraid I don't know what I can tell you, Gav"

Gavroche quietly sighed and said "Where ever she is... I hope it's beautiful"

The boy slowly drifted into sleep.

**_•••_**

"So you better run for cover when the pup grows-"

The worst noise Enjolras had ever heard in his life rang through his ears.

A bullet had just killed a 10 year old boy.

The National Guard was slightly shaken by the fact that they had just murdered a child, but it struck the Friends of the ABC rather hard.

Enjolras didn't know what to feel. It felt as if someone had thrust a dagger straight through his chest.

Both Thénardier children lay next to each other inside the cafe.

Enjolras took a moment to look at Gavroche's small body.

He whispered 7 words to the boy.

"I hope it's beautiful there, my friend"

**•••**

Bodies.

Bodies everywhere.

His friends bodies everywhere.

It was all his fault.

He was ready to accept this punishment.

Enjolras stood solemnly next to Grantaire.

As he heard the gun shots, he thought of all his friends. They believed in him. He led them to their death.

8 bullets pierced trough the marble man.

A bullet for each person he practically killed.

Éponine

Combeferre

Courfeyroc

Feuilly

Grantaire

Joly

Prouvaire

Gavroche

Enjolras slowly opened his eyes and looked up.

_Yes Gavroche_, he thought,_ it is beautiful here_.

**I hope you liked my first Les Mis fanfiction! Please review!**


End file.
